himiko shinobi remember
by sasukehot1ya
Summary: sasuke somehow falls for himikos persanality and beuty wat wappens when when himiko is asigned to be with squad seven.pairings sasuooc nejiooc muhahaha review please i know bad sumary
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Himiko shinobi

Clan; the shinobi clan

Description; she lives in a mansion she is filthy rich she is one of the head kunoishis other then sakura and ino she has sharingan she is gifted with the blood line limit that has the ability to turn flower petals into fire she has incredible chakra and is the she has long raven hair and onyx eyes like sasuke and she is the hottest in the village she wears a dress like sakura but it goes on one side and it goes down to her nee with gold around and beautiful flowers her father was the 3 hokage her mother was a famous kunoishis.

Sasuke Uchiha

Clan: Uchiha clan

Description: he is gifted with sharingan and has spiky raven hair and onyx eyes the rest is from naruto.

Childhood

It was raining and Himiko is upstairs it stops raining and she goes training outside and a boy named sasuke throws a kunai and Himiko dodges it rapidly. He is impressed and asks Himiko tells him sure and inner sasuke says she is cute.

Himiko is 10 years old

She has to go on a trip with her mom and tells everyone her goodbyes ten ten ino sakura hinata and her friend yuyiko. Sasuke gives her a hug( sasuke gave her a hug that's weird)

He whispers that his going to miss you. And they all give you their goodbyes when she goes on the plain.

At 12

Himikos back and iruka gives her a hug and her apearence has chage she is more hot then ever he asks everyone to guess Himikos last name cuz sasuke is looking at her and raises his hand her friends put their hand up as well and iruka chose sasuke and sasuke answers Himiko shinobi Himiko smiles and nodes.

Sorry for the short chapter give me ideas people don't kill me please review please if you want.


	2. TRUTH OR DARE DADADADAAAA!

* * *

Chapter 1

Himiko shinobi

Clan; the shinobi clan

Description; she lives in a mansion she is filthy rich she is one of the head kunoishis other then sakura and ino she has sharingan she is gifted with the blood line limit that has the ability to turn flower petals into fire she has incredible chakra and is the she has long raven hair and onyx eyes like sasuke and she is the hottest in the village she wears a dress like sakura but it goes on one side and it goes down to her nee with gold around and beautiful flowers her father was the 3 hokage her mother was a famous kunoishis.

Sasuke Uchiha

Clan: Uchiha clan

Description: he is gifted with sharingan and has spiky raven hair and onyx eyes the rest is from naruto.

Childhood

It was raining and Himiko is upstairs it stops raining and she goes training outside and a boy named sasuke throws a kunai and Himiko dodges it rapidly. He is impressed and asks Himiko tells him sure and inner sasuke says she is cute.

Himiko is 10 years old

She has to go on a trip with her mom and tells everyone her goodbyes ten ten ino sakura hinata and her friend yuyiko. Sasuke gives her a hug( sasuke gave her a hug that's weird)

He whispers that his going to miss you. And they all give you their goodbyes when she goes on the plain.

At 12

Himikos back and iruka gives her a hug and her apearence has chage she is more hot then ever he asks everyone to guess Himikos last name cuz sasuke is looking at her and raises his hand her friends put their hand up as well and iruka chose sasuke and sasuke answers Himiko shinobi Himiko smiles and nodes.

They ask her for hugs except sasuke who is just watching them and smiling

Sorry for the short chapter give me ideas people don't kill me please review please if you want.

* * *

All the girls eyes were on sasuke and a boy at the academy starts yelling that Himiko is hot and then she already has fan boys Himiko has to run home and call tenten hinata sakura ino and yuyiko then they ask wath theyr is to do and Himiko answeres there is a pool and ps 7 dance revolution 8000 and other fun stuff then ten ten sakura ino and yuyiko scream truth or dare first tenten goes first she dares Himiko to call the boy's in then Himiko calls 10 min. later sasuke,neji,naruto,shika come to the door and neji is the first one to say hi the only thing that naruto says is holy crap.

Sasuke just smiles then sakura melts Himiko starts blushing and sasuke blushes to then naruto starts screaming sasuke and Himiko sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g sasuke stops blushing then turns around and hits naruto in the head right in the middle

Himiko chases naruto upstairs and naruto hides in a room Himiko teleports with a jutsu and dingo was his name o.Ouch that got to hurt naruto comes down stairs like I don't know how to explain every BUMP AND BRUISE GOD there was smoke coming out of Himiko hand and they decided truth or dare then guess what Himiko went first (neji likes Himiko too)neji was loking at Himiko and neji looked away and bluched sasuke was crossing his arms and Himiko too (there is a lot of blushing lol)neji truth or dare truth truth do you like someone yes the girls start jumping up and down naruto and Kiba start saying he wants to squeeze you yes! Want to please you yes! Then you go to got to add a little tenderness! Himiko and sasuke and neji thus the wtf look.

Kiba and naruto come down stairs again like god help them everyone tarts laphing and then neji goes truth or dare to sasuke and (gaaras there to and temari canker is in the kitchen)sasuke chooses dare. Neji this a menacing look and says kiss Himiko for some good 5 min.sasuke and Himiko bluched and says aham!

Short but interesting review and there is going to be the song my milkshake!


End file.
